


If We Both Stick To The Story, They Can't Prove Anything

by aw_doll_no



Series: Dialogue Generator [1]
Category: Hawkeye (Comics), Marvel, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:53:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22738330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aw_doll_no/pseuds/aw_doll_no
Summary: "If we both stick to the story, they can't prove anything"
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Clint Barton
Series: Dialogue Generator [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1634944
Comments: 4
Kudos: 48





	If We Both Stick To The Story, They Can't Prove Anything

**Author's Note:**

> my first story, it's short but hey I just started :) hope you enjoy

"Ok I admit that this looks bad."

"You think so?"

"Cut out the sarcasm, we're both in this together."

"I should have never agreed to your plan."

"What do you mean? My plan worked, didn't it?"

Grimacing Bucky stares ahead to the ruins of a once huge building. He doesn't want to admit it but it felt good seeing everything coming down. Too bad this feeling didn't last and he knows that they both will pay the price. Damn Clint and his persuading abilities.

"Allright I got another plan."

"No!" vehemently Bucky shakes his head. "Not another one of those."

"I didn't hear you complaining 'till now." smug smile set in place. "But seriously let me finish I'm pretty sure it's going to work." he puts his hands together and takes a dramatic breath. "That wasn't me."

"Oh wow. Great. You're just going to blame me?" deadpans Bucky.

"Of course not. I will never get lucky again if I do that. Also they wouldn't believe it 'cuz they think you're the responsible one. HA, as if. No, but seriously that's basically it. We put the blame on someone else." crossing his arms Clint smiles confidently at the soldier.

Bucky frowns. Looking around he takes his time to consider before his eyes end up at Clint once again. He raises his eyebrow in question.

"Hydra." the blond cheerfully explains.

"Hydra." unimpressed Bucky repeats it. He closes his eyes and counts to ten.

"Hear me out. The whole the-enemy-of-my-enemy-is-my-friend thing is a lie. The bad guys fight other bad guys as much as they fight the good guys. So Hydra comes over starting shit. They blow up everything. We arrive and fight against all of them because that's what we do. Long story short, sorry we did our best but the damage was already done."

"That's not going to work."

"If we both stick to the story, they can't prove anything."

"I," Bucky chuckles, "am seriously impressed by your confidence. Not sure that I share it though."

"I got enough for the both of us." winking Clint turns on his heels heading back to the Quinjet.

The soldier takes one last look at the destruction they will leave behind before following.

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr](https://aw-doll-no.tumblr.com/post/190950597054/if-we-both-stick-to-the-story-they-cant-prove)


End file.
